


Her Majesty

by finiarel



Series: Spilled Ink (The Witcher One-Shots) [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Short Drabble, so vanilla, sweet stuff, the everyone is trying to get you dating each other not knowing that you already do trope, these two are sweet crack pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: That day when Francesca was stuck in the chamber with Sheala
Relationships: Enid an Gleanna | Francesca Findabair / Sheala de Tancarville
Series: Spilled Ink (The Witcher One-Shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802248
Kudos: 5





	Her Majesty

“The door is locked.” Francesca Findabair announced with a sigh, twisting the knob a couple more time and cursed in elven words when she found it not budging. “This is not just normal locking, someone put a magical blockade to stop it from being opened.”

Sheala de Tancarville, the only other person in the room laughed and shook her head gently, she didn’t even tear her eyes away from the parchment in front of her as she replied. “I am certain one of them did it.”

“Those brats,” Francesca yelled, finally giving up from trying to open the door. “First, they gave us no option but to share a guest chamber. Now, this?!”

“Well, Daisy, I have warned you that they could be relentless with their childish agenda.”

Francesca which is also known by her elven name Enid an Gleanna flushed a little at how Sheala had called her. Daisy is an elven word for Enid and her heart had always beat a little bit faster every time Sheala says the word.

Francesca sat on the chaise next to the desk that Sheala is using.

“Do you think we should let them know about us?”

Sheala put down her quill and turned her head towards the other woman, “I think it won’t be harmful. As you have mentioned before, Ida can be trusted, she won’t leak your secret to others. She understood well that being careless can bring you harm and I trust her enough to keep Sabrina mouth shut, should you wish to tell them about us.”

It would be a lie to say that the thought hadn’t crossed her mind before. In fact, it had haunted her on the last couple of nights. It has been her dream ever since she confirmed that Sheala loves her as much as she does for her. However, Francesca is not naïve. She knew how the relationship would be frowned upon by some people, including her own people which she had been desperately trying to regain their trust ever since the end of the long war. Not to mention the number of people who would turn it into a weapon against her.

“Daisy, can you please come here a bit,” Sheala called. Francesca looked at her in confusion but obeyed her request nevertheless.

Sheala had one hand reached out and grabbed her wrist gently as soon as she’s nearby. The Kovirian snorted gently as sneaked her other hand to lay on Francesca’s back. She rubbed a comforting circle on the exposed skin there, waiting for a moment before assuring her lover.

“You don’t have to decide now. But know that no matter what you decide, I will stand by you.”

“Thank you, love,” Francesca nodded and leaned down to lightly peck the top of Sheala’s head, which wasn’t hard to reach as it would be if they are standing up because the other woman is still sitting on the chair. Sheala guided her lips into hers, pulling her into a gentle kiss. Enid swept her index finger across Sheala’s moist lips. The elf smiled when Sheala kissed the finger as well. “Will you help me take my mind off it for a short while?”

Sheala smirked and pulled Francesca so the woman sits on her lap. From behind, Sheala nuzzled her nose to the crook of the elf’s neck. She gave a light kiss on the bare skin that elicited a small chuckle from Francesca. Her finger moved to slide the dress off the elf beautiful shoulders and she whispered in her ear, “your wish is my command, my queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you will like this one :)


End file.
